Marcela Ferreira
Marcélena Leóna Ferreira '(born June 4, 1994) is a Brazilian-American professional wrestler, fitness model, and businesswoman, currently signed to TKS and UAW under her legal name. Ferreira began her career as a professional wrestler in the late summer of 2015 in Orlando, Florida. Marcela has not won any titles, or had any major accomplishments so far in her career. Early Life Ferreira was born on June 4, 1994 in Sao Paulo, Brazil to former Brazilian president Matheus Marcelo Ferreira and Spanish-Armenian businesswoman Gabriela Leóna Ferreira. She moved on to pursue modeling in America at age 18, building her brand up on her own without tying herself down to her families own success. Professional Wrestling Career Bad Gal Behavior/BGB (2015) Transitioning from a model career, Ferreira would find interest in wrestling, beginning by using her money from her modeling to pay for a month of training. A few weeks after her training had begun, Ferreira would find herself in BGB/Bad Gal Behavior for a short amount of time before moving on to pursue other opportunities. Total Knockout Society/TKS (2016-present) Signing her contract in January of 2016, Ferreira would debut alongside her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero in July to manage her in her debut match against former partner Kattya. Ferreira made her in-ring debut in the company at the first Sirens Subversion event, defeating Kattya with interference from Tiffany. Two weeks later at TKS Inception, Ferreira held an open challenge, which was accepted by the returning Céline, coming out in a losing effort. On the season 3 premiere, it was announced that Ferreira and Aero had become the number one contenders to the tag-team titles, currently held by The Border Whores, and are set to compete for them at TKS Axis of Powers. DivaMania/DivaSlam (2016-2017) At the first annual Diva PPV event "DivaMania" on April 25, 2016, Ferreira would face Aysia and Kattya in a triple-threat match, pinning Aysia, and leaving with the first victory of her career. 5 months later at "DivaSlam", Ferreira competed in a submission match, losing to Aysia. The following year, Ferreira faced Aysia once more in an Extreme Rules match, where she came out with the win. New Age Horizons/NAH (2017) In February of 2017, NAH hosted round one of their Women's Classic tournament. Women from all around competed in hopes of making it to round two. In round one, however, Ferreira left with a loss to her opponent Angel Warren. Unrestricted Access Wrestling/UAW (2017-present) Once UAW finally announced a release date for their premiere show, Marcela was confirmed to debut alongside her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero. The two would compete in a 2-on-1 handicap match against Zada Ion, where the two walked out and failed to complete the match. Cherish The Opportunity/CTO (2017-present) In 2016, it was announced that Ferreira would be competing on CTO Fortune's second season. In 2017, Ferreira made her wrestling debut in CTO in a 2-on-1 handicap match with fellow Fortune competitor Isabella Petrova against Denise Brooks during the pre-show of CTO Redemption. She moved on to the finale of Fortune, where she faced her tag-team partner Tiffany Aero for the CTO Fortune Women's Championship, coming out in a losing effort. Personal life In October of 2016, Ferreira and CTO Superstar Kendrick Santana were rumored to be dating. It was later confirmed the following month by anonymous sources. She soon after came to terms with ending her relationship with Santana after 6 months. Following her loss on CTO Fortune, Ferreira sought out further intensive training from CTO CEO, Aaron Bomber. Match Listing (Expand to view) In Wrestling Finishing Moves * ''Downpour (Running double knee facebreaker, 2015-present) * Cloudburst (Butterfly lungblower, 2017-present)' * Snap DDT (2015) * Silver Lining (Shiranui, 2016) Signature Moves * Running corner enziguri * Northern lights suplex * Corner foot choke (variations) * Corner forearm * Running bronco buster * Running clothesline * Seated dropkick * Double knees (In corner, variations) Nicknames * The Silver Queen * Silver Storm Rising * The Perfect Woman * La Qué Manda / The One Who's In Charge Managers * Tiffany Aero Entrance Themes * "Rich Bitch" by TKO * "Silver Lightning V1" by Little Mix * '"Silver Lightning V2" by Little Mix '(2016-present) * '"Hello Bitches" by CL (with Tiffany Aero) ' Tag Teams or Factions * MTK/Mirage a Trois (with Tiffany Aero and Kattya Petrovna) 2015 * PURE (with Tiffany Aero) 2016-present Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:TKSCategory:Xbox